Don't forget
by Ligia21
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de la hija de Optimus y Arcee!


_**bueno, un one-shot!**_

**_Kate me pertenece. Los otros personajes no._**

Un día tranquilo, eso es lo que era. Claro que hasta que una niña a punto de cumplir ocho años, irrumpió en la habitación de sus padres.

"Mamá..." suspiró la pequeña niña, en frente de la litera donde descansaban sus padres.

"Cinco minutos más hija" rogó la femme azul con marcos rosa.

La niña pensó, por un momento que sus padres habían olvidado su cumpleaños; pero tal vez su papá si lo recuerde.

"¿papá?" preguntó esperanzada.

"Hazle caso a tu mamá Kate"

Arcee, al observar a su hija salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, en solo un segundo se sienta en la litera y mirando a su esposo le pregunta:

"No lo habrás olvidado ¿verdad?"

Optimus, con una sonrisa tierna responde "imposible olvidarlo"

* * *

Ya en sala de principal, Ratchet observa a la pequeña Kate; en su rostro joven podía notar decepción. Pero ¿ decepción de qué? Debía estar feliz, hoy es su cumpleaños.

" ¿Todo bien pequeña?" el médico no puede aguantar su curiosidad.

"Si Ratch..." responde sin quitar la mirada de el piso.

"¿y tus papás?"

"Aún durmiendo, parece que es todo lo que van a hacer el resto de día" al ver que el médico entendía de alguna forma su indirecta, dio un suspiro antes de continuar "voy a dar una vuelta"

" EH, EH , EH " se quejó el médico ganado la atención de Kate "sabes que tu papá me mataría si dejo que salgas sola... O que salgas"

Sin ningún otro sitio que ir, " voy a mi cuarto" avisa Kate.

* * *

Apenas Kate salió de la sala, Optimus y Arcee ingresaron.

"¿no estaban dormidos?" pregunta confuso Ratchet.

"Supuestamente..." responde Optimus

"Ratchet... ¿Nos ayudas con algo?" pregunta Arcee, ganando la atención completa de Ratchet.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, 30 minutos para ser exactos. Ratchet empuja la puerta del cuarto de la hija de Optimus y Arcee, pero al entrar se encontró con una gran sorpresa...

"¡No está!" grita desesperando.

En solo unos segundos, Optimus y Arcee estaban parados junto a él.

"¿qué pasa?" pregunta Arcee

Ratchet se toma unos segundos antes de contestar "No está!

Optimus no necesitaba más explicanciones, conocía bien a su hija, tanto como para saber de lo que es capaz de hacer. Y no iba dejar que nada le pasara, era su hija, su pequeña. Sin pensarlo dos veces sale rápidamente, se transforma en su modo vehicular y se aleja lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

"Pero... ¿a qué hora?" preguntó Arcee desesperada.

"Tranquila" calmó Ratchet "sé que Optimus la va a encontrar"

"Pero no solo" dijo mientras se dirigía a las computadoras.

* * *

Optimus conducía mientras el sol aún brillaba, buscando alguna señal, algo. Observando a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver, era grandes casas y edificios dónde personas salían y entraban. Cada uno en sus cosas. Algo le llamó la atención, al menos por un momento. Niños, varios de esos pequeños corriendo casi sin dirección, por las calles; eso le hizo recordar al nacimiento de su hija. Fue el día más feliz de su vida. El otro fue cuando se enteró que Arcee estaba embarazada, él jamás pensó que iba a ser papá, ni si quiera se le hubiese ocurrido. Todos en la base se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, pero nadie como el propio papá de la criatura que crecía dentro de Arcee.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, ya se encontraba lejos de Jasper Nevada. Sin ninguna señal, haciendo que su chispa empiece a temer de lo que podía pasar. Después de transformarse de nuevo a su modo robot, escuchó unos suaves gemidos. No dudó en seguirlos. Cuando llegó no pudo creer la escena frente a sus ojos...

* * *

"Encontré algo!" avisa Arcee "Pero..."

"¿Qué, qué pasa?"

"Hay otra señal, y es de un Decepticon..."

"Arcee..." Ratchet solo mira encima del hombro a Arcee saliendo por su hija.

* * *

Optimus mira atónito a su hija en los brazos de Megatron, que cada vez ibas haciendo más presión en el delicado cuello de su hija.

"Te dije que nos íbamos a volver a encontrar dijo el líder de los Decepticos.

Antes de que Optimus pueda responder, escuchó a su esposa transformarse detrás de él.

"Arcee" saluda Megatron

Ella se limita a contestar, dándole una mirada dura, al ver a su hija.

"¿qué quieres Megatron?" interrumpe el líder de los Autobots.

Megatron volvió la mirada a su enemigo y con una mirada seria responde "quiero que sepas lo que es perderlo todo"

"Deja de vivir en el pasado"

"Eso dices tú, siempre fuiste el hijo favorito"

"¿hijo favorito?" pregunta curiosa Arcee

"Veo que no le has dicho a tu esposa" dijo Megatron

"¿decirme?" repite Arcee "¿decirme qué Optimus?"

"No es nada..." responde Optimus a su esposa.

"¿Ser hermanos no es nada?" interrumpe Megatron, haciendo que Optimus le dé una mirada fustrante.

"¿¡hermanos!?" repite sorprendida "¿por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"No quería que te enteres así"

Arcee desvío la mirada, a cualquier sitio. Estaba por acabarse la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Tenían a su hija y ahora se entera que el líder de los Decepticons es el tío de su bebé.

"Suelta a mi hija Megatron!" ordenó Arcee.

"Sé que es mi sobrina" comenzó Megatron pasando su mano por la cabeza de Kate "Pero vas a sufrir por la culpa de tu papá"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Arcee fue corriendo al sitio donde se encontraban, sin embargo, el agarre de su esposo, la hizo quedarse en su lugar.

Mientras agarraba las muñecas de Arcee avisa " solo te advierto que no voy a dejar que mi hija sufra, así tenga que acabar contigo"

"Me gustaría ver que lo inten-"

Arcee no lo dejó terminar, librándose del agarre de Optimus desliza el arma en su brazo y con un solo movimiento logra disparar al hombro de Megatron. Arriesgándose a poder herir a su hija.

"Maldita sea!" se queja Megatron mientras soltaba a Kate.

Optimus va a enfrentar a Mega- perdón su hermano y Arcee donde su hija.

"¿no te hizo nada?" preguntó Arcee preocupada de rodillas en frente de su hija. Kate solo sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó fuerte para poder contener las lágrimas.

"Salgan de aquí" ordena Optimus a su familia.

Arcee, por su parte se hubiera quedado. 1 porque le debía explicaciones. 2 porque era su esposo y tenía que ayudarlo, aunque según él no la necesite, pero tenía que proteger a su hija. Así que tomó de la mano a Kate y llamó a Ratchet por el portal terrestre, quién utilizó las coordenadas que dejó en las computadoras.

Una vez que pasaron, Arcee se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Kate. "¿En qué pensabas? Te dije bien claro de que no podías salir, ¿por qué me desobedeces?"

"Mamá... Yo"

"No quiero que vuelvas a salir... Yo..." No pudo contenerse al ver la carita de arrepentida de su hija, se arrodilló y la abrazo fuertemente.

* * *

"Me da gusto volver a verte, hermano" habló Megatron.

"Lamento no poder decir lo mismo"

Megatron vacilo antes de contestar "y ¿como está tu esposa? He escuchado que la haces gritar de pasión todas las noches"

"Tal vez, pero eso no te incumbe" dicho esto, los dos empezaron a pelear. Gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar y las ganas de ganar de cada uno. El estar molesto, ayudo a Optimus, esperó el momento adecuado, para disparar a Megatron y mandarlo unos metros más allá.

Este, al recibir una llamada de su segundo al mando que decía que había encontrado algo que les iba a servir de mucho. No tenía fuerzas para continuar. Así que salió volando del lugar.

* * *

"Papá!" gritó Kate, al ver a Optimus cruzando por el portal.

Optimus le dio una mirada seria. Estaba molesto. Su propia hija le había desobedecido.

"¿cual es tu excusa?" le dijo con voz seria.

"Y-yo... Lo siento"

"¿que hacías allá? Te dejé en claro que no podías salir. Ah? Qué querías encontrar allá?"

En este momento, todos habían vuelto a la base, pero nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra.

"No quiero que vuelvas a salir, nunca. ¿es que no entiendes? Pudiste haber muerto" continuó Optimus "yo... No quiero perderte Kate"

Ella dejó que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Dio unos pasos adelante, esperó a que su papá se arrodillara para poder abrazarlo "te quiero hija" le susurró.

"Yo también papá" comenzó "es que se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños y-"

"¿olvidarlo? Jamás" aclaró Arcee. "Queríamos darte una sorpresa pero..."

"Hay algo que quiero que vean" avisó Optimus. Llevó a su esposa e hija a una habitación y sacó un pequeño cofre.

Ambas se quedaron confundidas por un momento, hasta que finalmente dijo "feliz cumpleaños Kate" saludó mientras le mostraba un collar que sacó del cofre.

"Gracias!" exclamó contenta, mientras Optimus le colocaba el collar.

Despues del saludo de su mama y con el collar ya puesto salió corriendo a mostrárselo a los demás.

Arcee sonrió y empezó a darse la vuelta. "¿a dónde vas?" preguntó su esposo, agarrándola por la cintura.

"¿donde todos están?" su voz sonó más como pregunta.

Antes de que pueda contestar, Optimus le puso un collar parecido al de su hija.

Ella sonrió antes de contestar "gracias"

"Mejor hazlo de otra forma" dijo mientras la pegó contra la pared y la besó. Sus manos firmes pasaron por todo su cuerpo, mientras sus besos bajaron a su cuello.

"Oye... Continuemos esto en un lugar más privado..." susurró la femme.

Optimus, sin pensarlo dos veces la lleva a la habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro para que nadie pueda interrumpirlos...


End file.
